winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShadowCyclone
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kariya Hiroto page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Winxfan1 (Talk) 00:52, January 30, 2012}} Yeah, you're right but it's really inconvenient. I mean, Google translate just helps us know about words' meanings. But it does not follow the tense... In the different tenses, some words have different meanings, so I think study is the most perfect way about that :D!!! And I see that you did not edit much here... Are you looking for someone? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:48, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll create one for you, just tell me the background color, text color, slogan and the picture you want for me and everything'll be done in no time :x! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Done! }} I'm pretty good and I'm on deletion project :D!!! How about you? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh my!!! I don't know when those users will stop adding fan-arts and un-necessary pictures on the complete pages. Can you help me leaving a message on user's talk page, about not uploading those pictures anymore? I'm trying deleting all of them but they're increasing their numbers too fast! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 09:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for helping me, Kariya :x :x :x!!! Hey, what's your favorite Winx girl? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) vagarimashta kariya sanSARAH hyder 16:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC)understood kariya arigatho ohayo vagarimashtha konichiva dhemo are main japanees words i useSARAH hyder 11:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Yup! You're welcome :x! And I found that in a while... I think the transformation squences and the spells will be more awesome than Believix... But it's not fair with Roxy!!! Why she can't be in the 3rd movie??? There're many people saying at her back on Internet... I hate those! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 05:24, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok ok ok!!! That cheers me up :x! Anyway, do you love Sailor Moon? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 03:11, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I'd heard a bad news from Wikipedia... Roxy will (probably) be a minor character in season 5... >.RoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfetto 04:02, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Aww!!! Cheer up Kariya-chan ^^!!! Like I said, I don't believe that Roxy will be a minor character in the next season of Sirenix... She and the Winx's appearances were released by Iginio, means the Founder of Rai... Even the next season maybe happen on Zenith - Tecna's home planet, the other girl's roles (like Aisha) just be smaller... And Roxy is already one of the Winx, I don't think they can/dare to set a Winx girl become a minor character... It's just simply a rumor by some folks... Don't believe them, let's just wait official news... If I have any news I'll tell you :x! And all the Winx girls are my favorite characters :x! They're so pretty and talented :D! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 01:31, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Yup! Layla is rock after all... But I think that's thank to Lucinda Davis' voice... Keke Palmer is have the same origin with Lucinda, but her voice... Therefore, that's one small reason I don't like Nick Dub... And sure, Kariya :D, Zenith and Melody are the most mysterious places =]]!!! Why they just focus mainly on Earth, Tir Nan Og, Domino, Solaria... We not know much about Linphea but it did appear... That's better than both Zenith and Melody... Season 5 maybe bring us great excitement... Who knows :x? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:42, April 30, 2012 (UTC) =]]!!! I heard the word "Mary Sue" for many times, but I still don't get what it means =]]!!! So... what does it mean? Wow... that sounds great... I just don't have to much time for searching and Youtube keyword isn't useful after all, so Believe In Winx is the quickest and smartest choice of mine after all =]]!!! 04:47, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :P!!! Thanks for letting me know, Kariya-chan :D! Yup! I think myself got that... and will try to prevent any of my characters become "Mary Sues" =]]! Yup... It's getting so serious when the scripts writter(s) seems not to be able to manage too many characters and the career one is often been Bloom... Bloom was less Mary Sue in season 4 when most of the screen time turn on Roxy (poor girl T-T), but now, she's back with that @@! So... who do you think has the greatest transformations ever :D? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:09, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Who's your favorite character and why? Mine is Azula! She's so evil! --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 06:00, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Lol my teacher said when you're saying “South East Asia”, be careful not to say “Salt Eat Asia”! XD --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 14:49, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi ^^!! I'm Fatimah, nice to meet you :D!! Anyways, would you like to have a talkbox like I'm using?? Tell me if yes, I'll create one for you!! :3 ♥♥♥ 08:07, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Wow!!! You change your user name? That's cool ;)!!! Btw, love your new avatar, Cyclone BoBoiBoy, right :P? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:46, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ^^! 2nd season of BoBoiBoy is just aired here recently, but only few of the episodes are aired @@! I really can't wait to find out why Ochobot keeps fainting whenever he sees Fang... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:19, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ^^! It feels like the same time my brothers and I wait for the last episode of season 1 about Earthquake BoBoiBoy, and the battle with Mukalakus :P! Well, rewatching is fun, especially bringing a new feeling when we now know the story line, not like the first time watching, don't understand the story line much :P - or at least, I think so :P! It's okay, thanks for telling me, but I think I'll keep waiting for the English version :P! I don't understand Malaysian :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:33, March 29, 2013 (UTC) =]]!!! Yeah, I once read that in BoBoiBoy Wiki but completely forgot =]]! But I think that guy must be very talented :D! I'm still get strucked at the episode in which BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Fang become mini people, and BoBoiBoy keeps asking Fang why Ochobot faints when he see Fang =]]! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:43, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi!! Are u from Malaysia?I am from Malysia as well. L U V 12:15, March 29, 2013 (UTC) =]]!!! That eagale brings me laughter =]]! It even can't carry 3 of them =]]!!! Wow!!! I really can't wait to see next ep :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Actually,there are quite a lot Malaysians in this wiki.Including Stellamusa101.She is a Malaysian as well and she is from Selangor.BTW,where are u from? L U V 01:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ^^! Yes, I do :D! My friend told me about the temporary power level up for Yin, Yaya and Gopal, and possibly Fang... Is that true :D? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:55, March 30, 2013 (UTC)